HipHop Drabbles
by rumbleroar846
Summary: Because sometimes our boys can be a lil' bit hood :P This includes a  James/Carlos to "Bring it Back" by Travis Porter, A Kendall/Logan set to  "Bomb" by Chris Brown ft. Wiz Khalifa, and a Kogan  from BBKWTW universe  to  "Gonorrhea" by Lil Wayne ft. Drak


Hey guys! So, I know that the fandom isn't exactly filled with G's and Barbies, but since I love rap I decided to add a few drabbles connected to the genre. My best friend, Ariana, just made me a fly playlist, so I couldn't resist :P Hopefully you won't hate them even if you a hata (what is wrong with me? lol).

(A/N: Sorry about the post/delete/repost, if you guys have me on alert then you probably got two emails. I'm trying to get better at remembering to manually insert page breaks, because doesn't pick them up when my document uploads, and I know it annoys people so I would rather go back in once I actually remember.)

* * *

><p><strong>Bring it Back <strong>_**by Travis Porter**_

Pairing: James/Carlos  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing

James weaved through the club and spotted him. That Latino ass in leather pants; he'd been chasing him all night. He was much taller than the kid, but that could be dealt with later.

He just wanted that ass.

The taller brunette might have knocked a few people's drinks out of their hands in his effort to get to his living, wet dream. He had dark eyes and beads of sweat running between his pecks and into the white button-up shirt he was wearing. Already he could see himself forcing those buttons to pellet the walls of his bedroom.

When he finally got to him he just growled at the other guy over the little one's shoulder before he yanked him into his body.

_"Easy baby."_ He breathed down the Latino's neck, and received that type of shudder that makes anyone within distance of it do the same. Thank goodness that other guy was gone. _"Bring it back like- y-y-yeah…"_ James could have come right there, feeling that sculpted ass hold his crotch like a baseball glove. _"What's your name?"_He couldn't stop rasping in the male's ear. It was too fun, also admitting that his voice box wasn't up to much else besides screaming in ecstasy. That might attract a little too much attention, though.

"Carlos." The Latino not only answered, but smirked up at him. "You're actually really good looking."

Though, he was probably starting to sound like an asthma patient, so he cleared his throat. "You, too." _I want you to ride me._"I'm James, by the way. You come here often?"

"Well that was a line."

"Hey," James chuckled whilst wrapping his arm possessively over Carlos' stomach. "shut up."

"I'm more from the country, I don't come to the city often. But I have a good job!" He amended. "It's not like I sit around milking cows all day."

'"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"So, baby face is of age?" James was so hard, and Carlos talking and Carlos smiling and Carlos looking at him and _sweating on him_ made any further appropriate behavior impossible. _"Good. Lemme take ya ta my place."_

Carlos blushed, acting a bit aloof, through he was used to this sort of treatment from guys. He just preferred to act a fool. "Why?"

_"Wanna ram into you like a crash dummy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bomb <strong>_**by Chris Brown ft. Wiz Khalifa**_  
>Pairing: KendallLogan  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: I won nothing

Kendall was on the orange couch, pretending to watch the hockey game. His only issue was Logan, all perfect and still-damp from the pool. Seriously, who eats apples shirtless?

The brunette was in the kitchen, and upon setting the apple down to reach for his water, he knocked the dish towel onto the ground. Then he bent to pick it up. And Kendall flipped out.

"LOGAN!"

Their smartest friend popped up, licking his lips. "What?"

"YOU MAKE IT SO HARD TO BE STRAIGHT!" Kendall ran up to him and crashed their bodies into the counter. "Yer hips are all perfectly shaped fer grabbing." He kissed his collarbone. "Such a dancer's body." He hiked his friend's thighs around his waist so that he could carry him into his and James' shared room. "Wanna be inside you. Now."

"Ken…Kendall are you gay?" he whimpered.

Kendall locked the door. "I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>Gonorrhea <strong>**_by Lil Wayne ft. Drake_**_  
><em>Pairing: Kogan  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my storyline and OCs

**_*(A/N) this one's set in the _****"Bad Boys Know What They Want" ****_universe, where Kendall is the gangster at his high school that has everyone scared shitless, because I found it fitting*_**_**  
><strong>_  
>"B-But, Kendall-"<p>

"David, were you permitted to speak?"

"M-My name is-"

"I will _cut your tongue out_and mail it to your mother. Pussy ass bitch." Kendall tightened his crushing grip on the freshman's hand. "Any more questions? No? Good, now get yer ass outta my sight." He snorted. "Wouldn't wanna be you."

Darren began to weep as he scrambled across the abandoned parking lot. Just two months ago, Kendall had told him that he had potential to become influential in his ranks. Now he wished he never met him.

As Kendall became more powerful, he had more work to do. Every other day he was either holding guns to people's heads or choking answers out of them. Begs and bribes were always music to the ears as well, though.

Still, ballin' this hard was exhausting, even for a gang leader. He just liked coming home to his king bed, wrapping himself in Ralph Lauren polo sheets and sleeping till noon in luxury. If he was lucky he would have a cuddly little brunette to snuggle into his side.

Sometimes, he would get really lucky, and earn himself a blowjob.

***  
>"LOGIE! Guess what I bought!"<p>

The bookworm raised his eyebrows over his essay. The scene would be assumed that the little guy was doing his homework at the granite island in Kendall's kitchen. But no.

They were in class. In the middle of an assignment. Instructed to be silent until their five paragraphs were complete. _Kendall doesn't even have his name on his paper yet. He- is that _math_?_"A…new hat?"

"No!" he practically shouted. "A Lambo! A blue one, because I know you like blue." He smiled, scooting closer to Logan. The blonde didn't really mind that their teacher was on his way over to shush them. "So it'll look pretty when I pick you up."

"Excuse me." Mr. Maloney cleared his throat. "Mr. Knight. _Mr. Knight_please look at me while I am speaking to you."

Green eyes rolled at his boyfriend before he looked up. "Oh hey, teach."

"Yes, _'Hey.'_How is your Spanish-American War essay coming along, Kendall?"

The addressed shrugged. "It's boring, so I'm not gonna do it."

"Oh." The U.S. History teacher feigned interest as he inspected the loose leaf. "And…what is all of this?" he circled his finger about in the air to direct his worst student's attention.

"Numbers."

"For…?"

"Well," Kendall held up his iPhone, Safari app opened to his page. "I jus' bought a Lambo, so that's them numbers there, fer figurin' out Italian taxes. An' then those're the airline prices, and that's the hotel rates I was lookin' at. See, me an' Logie gotta go check my car out before I put the final payment on it."

"Mr. Mitchell is writing his essay. By the way," Mr. Maloney turned to the shocked brunette. All he had heard was 'airplane' and 'Italy'. Furthermore, he loathed getting in trouble, so now that their instructor was speaking to him, he viewed this as imminent demise. "is he bothering you? Can you concentrate with him around?"

_No, but that's only because he smells so good and I secretly watch him bite his lips while he's fiddling around over there._"Oh no, sir. I'm finished, Kendall doesn't bother me."

Kendall slammed his fist on his desk to regain Mr. Maloney's attention. _"Thinkin' a movin' me somewhere else?"_

Their instructor glanced between the two boys and huffed his agitation. "Not in a million years."

"Why're you so mad at me?" It was Kendall's turn to put on a façade. The smirk remained on his face while his teacher headed back for his desk. "Did you wanna come with? Ah, damn." He frowned at his phone.

As much as Logan disliked talking during class, he chanced the question. "What happened?"

"Fuckin' low battery."


End file.
